Swings Under The Rain
by NothingBeatsLife
Summary: Très petit os. Tout est dans le titre. Spoilers 4x23!
1. Chapter 1

Hello :D Voici un (très) petit os écrit en étude (enfin, en partie). Spoiler 4x23.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) D'ailleurs si c'est le cas, j'ai un 2ème chapitre en cours.

Et désolé pour le retard sur ma 1ère fiction mais grosse panne d'inspiration en ce moment :/

* * *

**Kate arriva à l'entrée de Central Park, en face de la place avec les balançoires. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir alors qu'elle quittait son immeuble. Elle s'était sentie comme aimantée par ce lieu. Ce lieu où elle avait retrouvé Castle, 3 mois après la fusillade, 8 mois auparavant. La jeune détective – plutôt ex détective- s'assis sur la 1ère balançoire à sa droite. La même que la dernière fois. La pluie s'était transformé en véritable déluge et, bien évidemment, il n'y avait personne ni dans le parc, ni dans les rues. Kate aimait ce calme apocalyptique, il lui permettait de penser, réfléchir, se remémorer les évènements de ces derniers mois. Elle aurait voulu que cette année se passe comme les trois dernières mais au fond d'elle, elle avait su que la balle qui l'avait touché annonçait le début de la fin, comme un message venu du ciel la prévenant. Elle regrettait tellement de chose, elle aurait tellement voulu que ce mur qu'elle avait bâti autour de son cœur n'est jamais existé même si désormais il était tombé, du moins en grande partie… Quelques heures plus tôt, lorsqu'elle était suspendue dans le vide, regardant une nouvelle fois la mort dans les yeux, elle avait enfin compris. Compris qu'elle avait le droit au bonheur, compris que cela ne tenais qu'à elle de démonter les toutes dernières pierres du mur qu'elle avait érigé. Elle avait aussi compris que Castle était le bon, son "one-and-done", le seul qui pourrait la faire devenir la femme qu'elle voulait être. Castle… son cœur s'était brisé quand il lui avait dit que c'était fini. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir réagi comme elle l'avait fait, après tout, il n'avait fait que la protéger. Et elle savait que c'était probablement grâce à lui qu'elle était toujours en vie. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Leur partenariat, leur histoire ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi. Elle le voulait, elle ne voulait que lui, être avec lui. Pour toujours. Et dire qu'il avait fallu qu'elle soit en tête à tête avec la faucheuse et qu'il ne soit pas là pour l'en sortir pour qu'elle le comprenne enfin. Kate était décidée à faire avancer les choses en son sens cette fois. Elle devait dire à Rick ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle lui devait bien ça après tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait. C'est donc une nouvelle Kate Beckett, déterminée comme jamais, qui se leva de la balançoire pour retrouver celui avec qui elle comptait bien passer le reste de sa vie.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour :) Je suis de retour afin de poster le chapitre 2 de ce (petit) 2-shot donc.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira :')

J'aimerais remercier particulièrement Sunday03 car c'est grâce à elle et ses reviews que j'ai finis ce chapitre. :)

Bisous et bon 13/14 juillet à vous tous !

* * *

**3 ans plus tard**

- Plus haut maman ! Plus haut !

La petite fille de 2 ans avait les bras levés vers le ciel, voulant atteindre le ciel avec sa balançoire.

- Chérie, papa nous attend, on doit y aller !

- Allez maman !

Devant les "puppy dog eyes" de sa fille, Kate Beckett leva les siens au ciel. Décidément, elle était exactement comme son père.

- 5 minutes alors.

- Viiiii !

Kate sourit en regardant sa fille comme cela. Elle était enfin heureuse, depuis 3 ans maintenant. C'était ici même que sa vie avait changé, ici qu'elle avait enfin décidé de donner un véritable sens à sa vie, ici qu'elle avait accepté d'ouvrir son cœur. Tout c'était enchaîné à une vitesse folle après cette nuit de mai. Elle avait quitté Central Park pour se rendre chez Castle, son partenaire puis ami mais surtout celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait que lui et ils avaient enfin vécu leur première nuit. La première d'une longue série. En 3 ans, tout avait changé pour eux. Chaque jour depuis lors ils se prouvaient leur amour. Encore et encore. Grâce à lui, elle était devenue celle qu'elle avait toujours voulu être et même plus. Rick lui avait donné la force d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec l'enquête de sa mère. Ensemble, avec l'aide des Gars, de Lanie et de Gates, ils avaient finalement réussi. Ils avaient rendu justice à Johanna Beckett. Et neuf mois plus tard, Anna Johanna Castle était née. Kate n'aurais jamais pensé avoir d'enfant, mais une fois de plus, Rick Castle avait tout changé. Elle était tellement fière de sa vie, de sa fille, de son homme. Aujourd'hui elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait devenir sa femme, avoir d'autre enfants avec lui. Elle voulait toute une vie. Et désormais, elle savait qu'elle l'aurait, qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Il lui promettait, tous les jours, grâce à leur Always. Ce simple mot qui voulait tout dire pour eux, leur "je t'aime".

La jeune femme pris sa fille par la main et elles traversèrent Central Park afin de se rendre dans la grande librairie qui longeait le parc. Cela faisait un peu moins d'une semaine que le dernier opus de Nikki Heat était sortit et déjà il était à la tête des ventes, comme toujours. En approchant de la boutique, elle vit la silhouette de son mari de dos, signant des derniers autographes aux fans qui se présentaient alors que la séance de dédicaces était terminée. La petite fille, ayant reconnu son père, se jeta dans les bras de ce dernier, délaissant ainsi sa maman.

- PAPAAAAA !

- Hey ma chérie ! Il était visiblement surpris mais un sourire fendit son visage. Et bah, on n'attend même pas maman ?

- Plus le temps pour ça.

Kate venait d'arriver à la hauteur de son homme et sa fille. Anna baissa honteusement la tête mais ne cachait pas son sourire pour autant. Rick embrassa sa fille avant de donner un baiser passionné à la femme de sa vie. La petite famille partie alors à travers les rues de New York, retrouver le reste de cette famille resté au loft. Kate ne pouvait être plus heureuse qu'à ce moment là. Elle avait trouvé l'homme de sa vie et il lui avait donnée une merveilleuse petite fille. Son conte de fée à elle se réalisait enfin, après toutes ces années. Castle compris les pensées de la jeune femme et lui murmura à l'oreille un «Always».


End file.
